


Советы молодому автору (16 правил написания художественных текстов)     —            ориджинал

by Royal_Heart



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Heart/pseuds/Royal_Heart
Summary: Рекомендации на тему того, что представляет собой творческий писательский процесс.Бета - myowlet
Kudos: 2





	Советы молодому автору (16 правил написания художественных текстов)     —            ориджинал

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендации на тему того, что представляет собой творческий писательский процесс.  
> Бета - myowlet

Начнем со страшного признания: я придерживаюсь того мнения, что бытовало в советской писательской школе, и не верю, что писательству можно научить, если нет призвания. Да-да, то самое умение вырабатывать перламутр и создавать жемчужины. Его может быть много, может быть мало, но оно должно быть. В противном случае, пишущий станет журналистом, сценаристом, блоггером, публицистом - одним словом, кем угодно, но не автором, писателем, литератором, используйте любое обозначение. Потому что на самом деле это совершенно другой набор навыков, для работы с художественным текстом требуется нечто иное.   
Нет, я не считаю, что вправе кому-то что-то запрещать, и каждый развлекается как может, в том числе и писаниной, и потом, не попробуешь - не узнаешь на что способен.   
Просто многим кажется, что это такой способ выражения себя, который может использовать любой. Не любой может быть писателем. Но многие могли бы написать хорошую книгу про себя или своих близких, и это будет мало кому интересно, чаще всего.   
Сейчас плодится безумное количество печатного, в цифровой форме, понятное дело, контента, и многие участвуют в его создании, и это нормально и прикольно, но это не делает большинство участников процесса авторами в классическом понимании.   
Вам должно быть что сказать. У вас должны быть истории. 

На такой дюже оптимистической ноте начнем не помолясь. 

Итак, правило номер один

Читайте хорошие книги. 

Еще раз: хорошие книги, причем на родном языке, разных направлений. Или хорошие переводные книги в качественном переводе. И нет, это не означает, что такое в количестве можно найти на фикбуке. Классика, причем самая разная, публицистика, современная проза и много научпопа. Разумеется, и те жанры, которые нравятся и в которых хотелось бы писать. А то человек, не имеющий особого опыта чтения, скажем, фентези, и влезающий в этот жанр сразу с попыткой написать, оставляет впечатление ну такое себе. Оценивайте манеру речи, умение играть и работать с текстом, темы и эмоциональные составляющие текстов. 

Правило номер два.

Пользуйтесь словарями. 

Это прямо беда нынешних авторов, которые совершенно не понимают значения слов, которые используют, не улавливают коннотаций, не понимают работы со словами, я уже не говорю о тексте.

Правило номер три. 

Учитесь у других. 

Тут все несколько сложнее. Я не очень отношусь к учебникам литмастерства, потому что считаю их довольно бесполезным явлением, хотя и там есть исключения. Многие рекомендуют Кинга. Выкиньте его книгу в мусорку или удалите файл, если они у вас есть. Это не книга о том как писать книги, это книга как создать сценарий, причем по американским шаблонам. Ничего не имею против голливудской продукции, но это чаще всего выхолощенное, сухое и не очень продвинутое производство с определенной эмоциональной и идеологической накачкой. В целом, Кинг – хороший сценарист и паршивый писатель, и по сценарному мастерству лучше того же Митту почитать.   
А то, что вы хотите сказать, то, что является вашей изюминкой может совершенно не вписываться в этим рамки.   
Единственный из американских писателей , чьи советы показались мне приемлемыми – это Рэй Брэдбери, но для многих они слишком размытые и абстрактные. У Воннегута есть неплохие лекции на ютубе, но мне показалось, что он там сильно лукавит и сам этим не слишком-то пользовался. Я бы хотела, чтобы Краули написал что-то такое, но он предпочитает преподавать это в универе и писать свои собственные книги.   
Что мне бы хотелось порекомендовать так это книги Виктора Шкловского, и прежде всего «Техника писательского ремесла». Казалось бы, написанная в 1929 году, эта книга могла устареть, и да, по некоторым пунктам она устарела, но часть этих пунктов в эпоху резко ухудшившегося образования снова стали актуальны.   
Современные книги по литмастерству – это производные. Читайте первоисточники.

Кого я рекомендую еще? 

Юрий Лотман, «Структура художественного текста». Кстати, попробуйте начать с его лекций, они есть на ютубе, темы разные, заодно послушаете богатую, выразительную, образную речь.   
Дмитрий Лихачев, «Литература-реальность-литература».  
Нора Галь, «Слово живое и мертвое».  
Да, того же Проппа, но я не только про сказку, я про «Фольклор. Литература. История.»  
Да, многие предпочитают в переработке Воглера, но опять-таки это не про литературу, скорее, про сценаристику. А это опять-таки другой навык.   
Я жалею, что ничего такого не оставили Нагибин, хотя у него меня многому научили сами его тексты, и Юрий Трифонов. Но, опять же, читаем его самого.   
И читаем, читаем, читаем хорошие книги. 

И правило номер четыре.

Один из первых пунктов у Шкловского, который я очень рекомендую. Найдите себе другой способ заработка или дохода. Потому что писать постоянно у вас не получится. Нужны и будут периоды, когда вы не сможете писать. Вам нужна будет перезагрузка.   
Еще раз. ПОСТОЯННО ПИСАТЬ НЕВОЗМОЖНО.   
Да, есть люди, которые так пишут, но я скажу, что за этим обычно стоит – самое меньшее, эмоциональное выгорание и депрессия, а заодно попытки получить энергию от других, создание для других и себя токсичной атмосферы. А также алкоголь, наркотики, игромания, загулы, нервные срывы и ркн-порывы. И сорванное на хрен здоровье. Пошерстите биографии плодовитых авторов, узнаете много нового. Одним из немногих, кто сумел этого избежать как раз и был Брэдбери, но такие люди, скорее, исключение из правил.   
Те, кто ставят обязательным условием писать постоянно, обычно вызывают у меня желание потыкать палочкой, поржать и похрустеть попкорном. Потому что, как говорит моя нежно любимая бета: «Десять утра. Подвиг по расписанию». (Я знаю точную цитату, но эта фраза соответствует действительности).   
Если хотите чувствовать себя живым, то прислушайтесь к этому совету.   
И еще один момент: постоянная попытка писать приводит к многочисленным самоповторам, тому, что начинают искать и воровать сюжеты, тропы, героев и сцены у других. Одно дело творчески переосмысливать те тексты и сюжеты, которые произвели на вас впечатление, все мы сформировались не как сферические кони в вакууме, на нас всех что-то влияло, но другое дело, заниматься откровенным воровством, даже называя это рерайтингом, и высасывать из пальца мертворожденный текст. 

Правило номер пять, проистекающее из правила номер четыре.

Делайте перезагрузку. 

Это нормально, когда не пишется, и этот период длится чаще, чем период творчества. В этот момент важно остановится и заняться чем-то другим. Можно попробовать проработать матчасть или собирать впечатления или эмоциональные фотографии для себя, чтобы потом из этого что-то выросло.   
Да, может так штырить от темы или еще от чего, когда можно писать одновременно два-три текста, и это тоже нормально, но это не значит, что так будет всегда. 

Правило номер шесть.

Работайте с матчастью.

Еще раз. Работайте. С. МАТЧАСТЬЮ.   
Потому что очень часто в текстах видно совершенное непонимание и незнание ни среды, ни особенностей профессий, ни географии, ни истории. Ничего совершенно. Или может быть, крутой сюжет, зажигательные герои, и все это вдребезги разбивается о нелепости, которые пишет автор, потому что не понимает, например, профессионального развития или культурных или социальных особенностей. Очень часто нет понимания внутреннего мира героя или его психологии.   
Книги по психологии рекомендовать сложно, научпоп может быть очень специфичен и не работать, очень много фальсификаций, например, Стенфордский эксперимент, который вошел в учебники по психологии как классика, но в итоге оказался подделкой от начала и до конца. Попробуйте биографии людей со схожими моментами, культурологические исследования, мемуары. Это скорее сработает.

Правило номер семь.

Учитесь чувствовать и слышать родной язык. Перекатывайте его во рту, перебирайте кончиками пальцев. Он живой, и он намного шире говора вашего города или местности. Читайте красивые тексты, слушайте записи классических аудио- и обычных спектаклей. Смотрите классические фильмы. Ну, и вообще хорошие фильмы, от арт-хауса до мелодрам. Современный язык вы и так можете получить из современного окружения, он стремительно меняется, и его тоже стоит понимать, но основ он не заменит.   
И да, красивые обороты – это шикарно! Только научитесь использовать это правильно и расширяйте лексикон.   
Те, кто требует упрощать текст до предела, в итоге обычно приводят к тексту, годного для соцсети, а не для художественного текста.  
Да, можно поприкалываться и написать текст в эпистолярном жанре, хотя он вроде как давно уже вышел из моды, или, в данном случае, в виде переписки в мессенджере или соцсети. Но многое ли скажешь этим? Тексты получаются сухими и кастрированными, в них обычно хрен погрузишься.   
Но типа сопереживание, потому что аналогичный опыт у аудитории есть. Но как бы палка о двух концах.   
В целом, упрощение письменного языка, о котором ратуют многие литработники (а в данном случае, я имею в виду всех от редакторов до агентов, буде такие найдутся у вас), похож на ту деградацию, которая опять-таки произошла в кино. От правильной, четкой артикуляции и выразительных интонаций отечественный кинематограф перешел к гундящему бубнежу и распахнутым ртам.   
Якобы простым языком тоже надо уметь пользоваться.   
А еще, обращайте внимание на то, чтобы у вас что гопник, что академик, что фентезийный маг, что современный инженер не говорили одними и теми же словами.   
Современных блюстителей простоты порвало бы в лоскуты от Вия или Диканьки, если бы Гоголь не был классиком. 

Правило номер восемь.

Вдохновение существует! Сейчас в меня полетят кирзовые сапоги, кирпичи и тапки.   
Вдохновение – это тот поток, который позволяет вам войти в высокоэнергетический режим, скомпоновать разрозненные детали в единое целое и построить единый текст. А заодно сэкономить время и силы. Вдохновение бывает не только у людей, занимающихся творчеством, профессионально или любительски, но и у инженеров, врачей, учителей и прочих. Для них это еще и показатель профессионализма, потому что мозг сразу понимает, в рамках какого паттерна нужно действовать и что, возможно, нужно еще.  
Например, моя знакомая врач, идя утром мимо регистратуры и видя столпившийся там народ, четко знает, кто из них к ней придет и даже примерно с чем. Да, это яркий образец вспышки вдохновения или озарения. И опыта, конечно же, опыта.   
Что касается утверждения, что вдохновения нет, и есть только дисциплина и работоспособность, то мне на ум приходит следующая аналогия. Можно рассчитывать инженерный проект, используя алгебру на уровне восьмого-девятого класса, а можно рассчитать его, используя высшую математику, значительно экономя энерго- и временные затраты, а заодно создавая более компактные расчеты. Вхождение в вдохновение – это умение использовать высшую математику нашего мозга. Единственное, это бывает не всегда, мы все, положа лапу на пузо, не Пушкины и не Горькие, которые, похоже, бывали в этом состоянии очень часто. Но тот же Горький постоянно смотрел по сторонам, собирал все в копилку и мысленно шлифовал тексты, чтобы потом это выдать.  
Или же, когда включается вдохновение, то выкидывает в цифровой режим, при этом кропотливо что-то выписывая без вдохновения, погружаешься в аналоговый режим, и работаешь медленно и, часто, с перебоями. Вообще, про поток хорошо написано у Михая Чиксентмихайи, если будете искать, то можете воспользоваться его основной книгой, в остальных он одно и то же перекладывает на разные лады и виды деятельности, хотя он это воспринимает несколько иначе, чем я, но дается много интересного.   
Научитесь пользоваться энергией пауз. Вы застыли и не можете писать? Попробуйте отключится и от текущего текста, если он есть, и от поиска того, что бы такое написать. Очутись в пустоте и тишине и слушайте, что идет изнутри. Делайте перерывы, это важно, не пытайтесь гнать текст погонным метром, потому что рано или поздно это аукнется.  
Как примерно можно попробовать вызвать вдохновение?  
Первое, очистите свой разум от повседневной суеты. Многим для этого помогают медитации и релаксации. Например, по методике Сильва.   
Второе, сосредоточьтесь на том, что вас тревожит и что вы бы хотели рассказать. Попробуйте понаблюдать за своим героем в его естественной среде обитания сначала, а потом немного поэкспериментировать, поставить его в какие-то забавные или абсурдные ситуации. Посмотрите, что есть вокруг него, послушайте его самого, какую историю он вам расскажет. И, главное, молчите сами. Это не вы рассказываете, это вам рассказывают. В обычном случае, вы можете понять как, например, соединить написанные ранее куски или что дописать, а, может быть, что вам нужно дополнительного из матчасти. В случае же, если все срабатывает хорошо, вы начнете ощущать удивительную ясность, обалденный прилив сил, и вас подхватит и понесет. Главное - записать, отредактировать сможете потом.   
Регулярные тренировки могут помочь расширить канал и усилить сигнал и увеличить его ясность.   
По сути, вы должны научиться добираться до той точки внутри себя, до того внутреннего источника, из которого и проистекает ваш художественный дар.Вы учитесь настраивать свой мозг на разные режимы и управлять им в этих режимах, хотя как раз в режиме вдохновения, когда он уже включен, лучше отпустить поводья. 

Если говорить об отсутствии вдохновения, то тогда давайте говорить о том, что ты пишешь статью, какую угодно от копирайта до того материала, который ты выдаешь как литнегр, диссертацию, очерк, публицистику, эссе, дрочилку вприсядку (хотя, казалось бы, от последнего тоже надо бы получать удовольствие), одним словом, все что угодно, но только не художественный текст. И забыть тогда о драйве, от которого тебя плющит и таращит, об удовольствии работы, и от того сладостного ощущения, когда ты выдаешь несколько страниц текста (или одну, хорошо) «Господи, хорошо-то как!»   
Не надо отрицанием вдохновения подменять, по сути, обвинение в несерьезности, отсутствии дисциплины, непрофессионализме. Это вообще никак не связано. Писательское дело – вещь настолько своеобразная, что само вынашивание текста может доставлять неиллюзорные мучения. Зачем усугублять дело звериной серьезностью? Хотя бы от самого процесса письма получать удовольствие, хотя бы когда это можно, потому что так бывает не всегда, но без этого вся эта рутина может превратиться в ад. Всегда будут куски текста, которые придется дописывать в аналоговом режиме, но не надо навязывать мнение, что только так и возможно. Вот не фига.   
И да, кусок шоколадки в процессе или после – это нормально, потому что мозг несет огромную нагрузку, и ему требуется много глюкозы. 

Правило номер девять.

Как поддерживать хороший рабочий уровень себя и своего писательских возможностей.

Пункт первый.   
Высыпаться. Высыпаться и еще раз высыпаться. Никаких «мне хватает четырех часов сна». Человеку для нормального восстановления нужно 8-9 часов полноценного сна. Если этого не будет, вы будете, как робот способны только на привычные, автоматические действия, организм будет отчаянно сопротивляться и пытаться сохранить энергию, которой с каждым разом будет все меньше и меньше.

Пункт второй.   
Полноценное и максимально разнообразное питание и никаких диет, кроме реальных медпоказаний, например, аллергии. Да, мозг жрет очень много энергии. И да, хорошая еда в количестве ему тоже нужна. 

Пункт третий.   
Прогулки. Желательно каждый день или через день. Желательно в парках или лесополосе, или что там за зеленые насаждения недалеко от вашего дома. Вообще физическая активность будет полезна, хотя бы три раза в неделю минут по сорок. Выберите то, что вам по душе. И уделяйте особое внимание спине, если есть проблемы, обследуйтесь у хирурга и невропатолога и вправляйте спину у хорошего мануальщика. Это будет одно из лучших вложений за всю вашу жизнь. Выправленная спина улучшает работу ЦНС и эндокринной систем, работоспособность увеличится, улучшится работа мозга, и креатив станет приходить намного легче. 

Пункт четвертый.   
Тишина – ваш лучший друг. Устраивайте себе, как сейчас модно говорить, «диджитал детоксы», никаких соцсетей, телефонов, телевизоров, интернетов. Желательно реально проводить как можно больше времени одному и в тишине. Не читать в этот момент. Сделайте себе такой подарок хотя бы на два-три дня. И прислушайтесь к тому что идет изнутри, что поднимается, что хочет быть услышанным. И начинайте записывать. 

Пункт пятый.   
Вам нужно будет свое место, свое пространство. Да, «Своя комната» В. Вульф совершенно не потеряла своей актуальности и еще долго не потеряет. И нет, после двадцати пяти лет это будет становится все более и более актуальным, потому что только уединение дает возможность заглянуть в себя и увидеть то, что вы хотите рассказать людям.   
Пункт шестой.   
Набирайтесь опыта. Вообще, совсем идеальным для многих было бы, как мне кажется, возможность работать на какой-то неписательской и для большинства никак не связанной с текстами работе, а брать паузу и писать. Или, по крайней мере, писать по выходным или в отпуске. А еще мне очень нравится идея писательских резиденций.))) В идеале, мне кажется, должно быть что-то вроде проектной работы, на которой можно брать перерыв и писать.   
Пункт седьмой.  
Расширяйте свою базу. Изучайте и жадно интересуйтесь новым. Всегда с любопытством относитесь к жизни. Открывайтесь новым вариантам.   
И учитесь, учитесь, учитесь, как завещал дедушка Ленин. Потому что вам может банально не хватит понимания жизни или людей, или знаний и образования, чтобы написать то, что бы вам хотелось написать, если у вас будут большие лакуны. Вы не сможете донести то, что хотели передать, потому что сами не углядите, какие дыры в вашем тексте.   
И еще пункт восьмой.   
Когда прет, старайтесь выделить для этого то время, когда вы на самом деле продуктивны, а не по утрам, как настойчиво советуют. По утрам у многих низкое артериальное давление и человек плохо соображает; если к вечеру вы сильно устаете, то сделайте перезагрузку – поспите минут сорок. 

Правило номер десять. 

Рефлексируйте, размышляйте, психотерапевтируйте себя через рефлексию и работу с текстом.   
Да, я знаю, что это сейчас очень немодно, и считается многим непрофессиональным, да, я знаю, что советы даются прямо противоположные. Чтоб, мол, текст был как можно проще, и простота тут очевидно подменяет ясность, никаких рефлексий и терапий для себя. Но искусство именно так и родилось, чтобы проявить себя, свои метания, свою боль. И нет, его суть от требований рынка не поменялось от слова вообще. Как бы вас ни пытались уверить создатели модных методичек.  
Опять же, часто есть совет поменьше выпячивать свое «я». Но, опять же вопреки модным литературоведческим тенденциям, личность автора почти всегда торчит посреди текста, как телеграфный столб в сети. И тут даже не от качества текста зависит. И да, гнилье вылезает даже через морализаторство, это я про многих классиков сейчас. Да, это можно зарихтовать, сделать максимально нейтральным, особенно для выпуска под чужим именем или по шаблонам формульной литературы, но что тогда останется самому автору, и на фига ему такой титанический труд, если он не может получить хотя бы такой выплеск? Возможно, только в виде литературной игры, мистификации или желания доказать, что он может по-разному. Но частенько получает тот еще монстр. И получается ли радость и удовлетворение от проделанной работы? 

Правило номер одиннадцать.   
Что цепляет читателей. Спойлер: точного рецепта нет на самом деле.  
Можно гнать погонным метром по модным шаблонам, получить довольно большую аудиторию, исчерпаться и стать немодным через несколько лет. Можно писать гладенькие тексты по рекомендациям учебников, но они останутся тусклыми и никакущими, как серые трикотажные полотна гладкой фабричной машинной вязки, даже если в них заворачивать пригоршни битого стекла и куски рваной жести и прочие подсказки в духе «спасите котика». Лучше от этого они не станут.   
Присматривайтесь к человеческим душам. То, что их интересует и беспокоит.  
И может получится, что вы попадете как булавкой в нерв, например, как в Besamo mucho, и потом ничего толкового, а может быть, как Маркес, сможете выдавать книги время от времени. У Маркеса, если отбросить темы на поверхности, ключевым его крючком были его собственные страхи и эмоции. Страх смерти, страх одиночества, желание быть с кем-то и при этом довольно презрительное отношение к людям, страх старости. И это оказалось созвучно многим. И сделало его популярным. И реклама, конечно, много рекламы, включая Нобелевку. А вы как думали?)) 

Правило номер двенадцать, проистекающее из предыдущего. 

Не увлекайтесь чернухой. Да, это кажется очень по-взрослому, это, типа, показывает зрелость, но на самом деле просто способ пощекотать нервишки тем, кто не умеет пользоваться более тонкими инструментами. Многие начинают рассказывать, что без этих элементов получается слишком ванильно, слишком наивно и все такое. Вообще-то нет, пихая все это, вы не сделаете свой текст качественнее или более зрелым. И не надо говорить про непонимание аллюзий или метафор, чаще всего это выглядит, как грубая лобовая атака. Так что ищите другие варианты. Вы удивитесь, сколько всего можно использовать.  
Не считайте, что очередное переваривание уже многажды переваренного принесет вам успех, я про копание в набивших оскомину темах, вроде беспробудного русского пьянства, «страшных-ужасных» репрессий, гопоты в русреале и прочего. Или про каннибализм или наркоту во всех вариантах. 

Правило номер тринадцать. 

Даже если вы пишете в распространенных жанрах, например, фентези или дарк фентези, попробуйте использовать новый материал. А точнее, тот, что рядом и вокруг. Например, славянский или тюркский фольклор. Отличный материал для фентези или саспенса. Но только постарайтесь, опять же, показать и понять иную психологию, а не, как часто бывает, вроде как фентези, а что-то ощущение, что это приключения какого-то картонного студентика в предложенных декорациях.   
Для меня эталонным темным фентези оказался рассказ Куприна «Кольцо Соломона». Вот как можно навертеть в реалиях своего времени. Впрочем, его «Яма» - это такой ужастик, никакому Лавкрафту не приснилось бы.   
Из современных авторов, умеющих работать с местным материалом, мне нравится Лора Белоиван, «Южнорусское Овчарово». И, кстати, она умудряется удержаться на грани, не свалится в чернуху. Хотя большинство на ее месте с упоением именно этим и занялось бы.   
Попробуйте использовать фольклор и байки той местности, в которой живете или жили. Это может дать не самый обычный материал, и, скорее всего, писать его будет сложнее, чем про приключалово красавцев эльфов – сама грешна - и, возможно, и читателей меньше найдется, но это будет ваше собственное и действительно необычное. 

Правило номер четырнадцать.

Что делать, если не пишется? НЕ ПИШИТЕ. Я серьезно, делайте перерывы. Возможно, ваш писательский перламутр вернется к вам через несколько дней, недель, месяцев или лет. Возможно, никогда. И это реально важно понимать и принимать. Что исписался, вероятно, временно. Не надо себя мучить. Важнее обрести равновесие и гармонию в душе. Счастливый, гармоничный человек не будет ничего писать в 99,9% случаев, если только ему/ей не нужно рассказать о чем-то важном. Потому что писательские излияния, как и многие другие виды искусства, рождаются из невротичности и неудовлетворенности, оголенных нервов и переколбасов.   
Писательский застой может быть прерван разными способами – рождением детей, лютым стрессом (но он сначала скорее еще сильнее отодвинет от возможности писать, и только потом выльется новым текстом), сильной радостью, сильным горем, сменой места жительства, смещением внутренних интересов, переживанием того или кризиса, переходом на новый уровень. Любое из перечисленного может как вернуть к активному писательству, так и навсегда перекрыть внутренний авторский источник. 

Правило номер пятнадцать. 

Вам нужен хороший редактор, с которым у вас будет хороший контакт. И нет, самостоятельно мало кто способен не просто вычитать свой текст от ошибок, но и указать на нестыковки, промахи по матчасти и прочие косяки.  
Прочитать пару хороших книг по редактуре лишним точно не будет, но это не решит вопроса с тем, что нормально текст может привести в норму обычно только хороший редактор. 

И правило последнее, очень важное.

В русском языке нет слова волнительный! Есть слово волнующий, запомни это, автор!


End file.
